One Year Ago/Transcript
This is the transcribed copy from the Prologue Chapter. This was taken directly from the chapter/episode. One Year Ago/2:00 Opening shot viewing the entrance and the back part of the lodge. Now it cuts to Beth through the window of the kitchen while zooming backward. A few seconds later, an unknown man is seen outside the lodge while holding a machete. The scene then changes to a group of teenagers (Jessica, Emily, Mike, and Sam) talking about their forthcoming prank on Beth's sister (Hannah). Jessica holds a piece of paper and puts it on a nearby table. Emily: Oh my god! I can't believe you actually did this. Jessica: Shhh... shhh... shhh... Sam: Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel? Jess: Oh come on, she deserves it. Sam: It's not her fault that she has a huge crush on Mike - Jess: Hannah's been making moves on him. I'm just looking out for my girl Em. Jessica leaves the kitchen. Emily, Mike, and Sam follow her. Emily: Just because he's class Prez doesn't mean he belongs to everyone... Mike is my man. Mike: Hey, Em. I'm not anybody's man. Emily: Whatever you say, darling! Emily, Jess, Mike, Matt, and Ashley head to the guest room, while Sam climbs up stairs to find and warn Hannah. Sam: Hannah! In the other room, Ashley laughs as she crouches behind a partition, Matt hides inside the cabinets, and Jess and Emily hide under the bed, while Mike waits for Hannah in the room. Emily and Jessica chuckle under the bed. Emily: Oop!... She's here... Shh! The view switches to Hannah holding a candle while she heads to the guest room. She enters. Hannah: Mike? It's Hannah. Mike: Hey, Hannah. The scene cuts and switches back to the view of Beth where she can be seen staring through the window silently at the kitchen, where it can be seen that Josh and Chris are passed out after drinking too much. It then again switches to an unknown man outside the lodge, and he immediately leaves as Beth sees him through the window. Beth: Hey... Did you see that? Dad said it'd just be us this weekend. Josh? Beth can interact with a bottle of beer. : Beth: Jeez, Josh. Once again brother you've outdone us all. As she is walking, Beth will go over to the table and find a note. She reads the letter written by Mike. Beth: Oh my god. What'd our naive sister get herself into now? (If Beth did not find the bottle yet:) : Beth: Ugh. Intervention time. The scene cuts, and switches to Hannah and Mike. Hannah: I got your note. Mike: Glad you could make it. Mike: 'Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out, and see where it goes from there. ''Hannah is about to take off her blouse. '''Mike: Ohhhhhh hell yeah. Jessica giggles as Hannah takes off her blouse. Jess: Oh my God! She's taking her shirt off! Hannah notices. Hannah: What...? Oh my god! The others come out of their hiding places. Hannah: Matt!? What are you doing here?! Mike: Uh, I'm sorry, Hannah, this all got outta hand, but.... Sam enters the guest room. Sam: Hannah! Hannah, hey, honey.... Don't... it's just a... Hannah: Mike...! Hannah exits the guest room, and runs out of the lodge. Sam: ...stupid prank. Mike: Uh... damn! Sam: You guys are jerks. You know that? Sam also exits the room and calls out for Hannah. Mike goes after her. Sam: HANNAH! The scene switches back to Beth, who is still reading the letter. She then looks at the window and notices Hannah running outside. (If the player chooses to '''Wake Up Josh.')'' : Beth runs over to Josh and shakes his shoulder. '' : '''Beth: '''Josh! JOSH! Fuck. : ''Beth runs out the door to the main lodge. (If the player chooses to '''Find Others.')'' : Beth runs out the door to the main lodge. : Beth: '''Guys! There's someone outside! '''Beth: What the hell...? The scene switches to Sam as she exits the lodge with the others who are looking to look for Hannah. Sam: Hannah! Beth catches up and shoves Matt out of her way. Beth: What's going on? Where's my sister going? Jess: Ugh, it's fine, she just can't take a joke... Emily: It was just a prank, Han! Beth: What did you do?!? Mike: We were just messing around, Beth.... It wasn't serious - Beth: You JERKS! Beth runs into the woods to look for Hannah. Beth: Hannah! HANNAH! Mike: So... should we go after her? Sam: Y'know I kinda think you're the LAST person she wants to see right now, Mike. The scene switches to Beth while running into the woods to find Hannah. While she is running, the player will again be given a tutorial. Beth: Oh shit! (The player will be given the first QTE, and the second QTE, if the player chooses to the Fast way over the Safe way. She will continue to run. The player again will be given the choice between the 2 paths, to either follow the footprints or follow the noise.) If Beth chooses to follow the footprints, she will run into a herd of elk, spooking them. Beth: Huh?! Jesus! Fuck, shit! (If the player chose to follow the noise, Beth will again be given two choices, to either follow the shadow or follow the footprints. Beth: Dammit, Hannah... where are you? After that, Beth will pause and use her phone as a flashlight. Beth: Hannah!? (As she walks, there will be a few minor jumpscares along the way.) Beth: 'Hello? Hellooo?! ''(Along the way, she will find a totem. In the vision of the totem, is a death totem, showing Beth, and Hannah fell to their deaths.) '''Beth: Huh? HANNAH! Another minor jumpscare will come out. Beth: What the hell was that? Beth: Hannah? Beth: Hannah?! Hannah: Hello? Beth: Hannah! Oh my God you must be freezing. Beth comes toward Hannah, removing her coat. Beth: Here, take my coat. Hannah stands up and takes her coat. Hannah: I'm such an idiot! I'm so dumb... The view switches into a predator-like vision, who sights Hannah and Beth's heat signatures. They then later hear a screech. Beth: Hannah...? Hannah: Beth...? They both ran from the screech. They both reached the bridge, but Hannah fell. Beth: Hannah! Beth helps Hannah stand up again, but as they run, Beth's phone falls through the floorboards. They continue running, until they stop, because of the dead end they have run onto. Beth: Oh Jesus Christ! Both of them hold each other's hands and move backward from the thing that is coming for them at the cliff dead end. Beth: No! View switches to the predator-like vision, still got the sight of the preys' movements. Beth: No! Shit! No... Get back! The view zooms to Hannah, and Beth's hand holding each other tightly and frightened. Beth: Fuck! Hannah and Beth walk back. Beth: NO! ARGH! Both of them fall, but Beth held onto the branch attached under the cliff. They still managed to still survive for awhile. Suddenly, flames were showing beneath them. Beth: Hold on! An unknown man found both of them and lends them his hand. The player has been given 2 choices, "Drop Hannah" and "Let go". (If the player chooses to '''Drop Hannah.')'' : Beth: I'm ''so ''sorry... : Beth drops Hannah. She tries to reach for the man's hand but the branch snaps and she falls off the cliff. (If the player chooses to '''Let Go.')'' : Beth looks at the man's hand and then at her sister. She lets go of the branch and they both fall off the cliff. (If the player chooses to do nothing.) : The branch snaps and they both fall off the cliff. As Beth falls, her back slams against the edge of a rock, killing her instantly. She tumbles down into the mines and her corpse lands right next to her sister's body. ''(End of Prologue.) '' Category:Transcripts Category:Chapter Transcripts